


Heroine

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Gabrielle is a heroine, in her own way.





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 14** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

They all think that she is too young to understand, so they whisper or become quiet whenever she enters the room. Gabrielle might only be eleven, but she’s absolument pas bete. Fleur flitters around like royalty giving orders and making demands, but there are dark circles beneath her pale eyes and her words sound tired. It is tres clair something happened to Bill by the scars that now cover part of his face, but no one will say anything around her.

She tries to hear, sneaking around and listening at doors for words she understands, but her English is not so good and so many things she hears make no sense. That is why she starts carrying a small notebook that she borrows from ‘ermione and writes down words to look up in the dictionary Bill bought her over the holidays, before la situation est devenue tendue. Tense is how they say it, she thinks, but it is tellement difficile to know all the English words.

By the end of her first week at the Burrow, she has pages of notes with many words that she translates when she’s alone. She concludes that some sort of beast attacked Bill when Dumbledore died, which makes her sad because she remembers the kindly old man who spoke her language during her visit to Hogwarts. She is proud of Fleur when she pieces words together and figures out that she refused to end the engagement to Bill, who Gabrielle still thinks is tres beau even with the deep scars.

And she worries when her words tell her that Harry and his friends are planning to leave after the wedding, but she does not go to Fleur or Mama Weasley because Harry would not approve. He saved her life, and she is often teased by Fleur avoir le beguin on him. It is not that, though she does find him tres adorable. When she looks at him, she knows he is special, even knew it when she was eight and so curious about this English world.

No, she does not share her notes about Harry and his friends plans because she knows, somehow, that it is something they must do. It sounds dangerous, but she believes they will be safe because she sees their eyes and hears the firmness of the unfamiliar words they speak. So she doesn’t say anything to anyone about plans and leaving.

Instead, she smiles and pretends she does not understand anything because it makes them feel better, but she knows that she’s saving Harry. Not from underwater creatures or scary beasts, but from being stopped before he can do what must be done. The knowledge that she‘s able to be Harry’s heroine, in her own way, makes it all worth it.

End


End file.
